


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Eleven: Payback Is A Bitch

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Eleven Song: Disco Heaven by Lady Gaga</p>
<p>I hadn't listened to this song in forever! So when I did this is what came to mind. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Eleven: Payback Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

            In an effort to bring in a younger crowd, Granny agreed to let Ruby turn the diner into a club after hours. The tables inside and outside were cleared and turned into two dance floors, and a disco ball had been placed inside. Tonight was their first night, and the place was packed.

            Cruella and Ursula were dancing feverishly in the middle of the dance floor. Both women were wearing glittering black dresses.

            “Darling this was an excellent idea you had! I haven’t had this much fun since my younger days.” Cruella yelled to Ursula over the loud music.

            “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself Cru. How about we turn the heat up a bit?” Ursula asked with her eyebrow raised.

            “Do you mean what I think you mean?” Cruella said as a devilish grin grew on her face.

            “You know the drill Cru, meet me in the bathroom.” Ursula let out a maniacal laugh, as she walked off the dance floor and toward the bathroom.

\---------------------------------

            As soon as they entered the bathroom Ursula had Cruella pinned against the wall. She raised her hand to cast a protection spell, but Cruella stopped her.

            “No darling you know it’s hotter when there’s a threat of us being caught.”

Ursula’s tentacles wrapped around her girlfriend, as she began to bite her neck. Soft moans erupted from Cruella’s lips.

            “Darling.” She said breathlessly.

            Ursula’s grin grew wider as she trailed kisses up Cruella’s chin. Since her tentacles were keeping them both steady, her free hands were able to run up her girlfriend’s thighs. When Ursula reached the other woman’s underwear she was surprised by how wet she was.

            “It’s like an ocean in your pants Cru.” She moaned, as her fingers stroked Cruella’s clit.

            “Seeing you on that dance floor darling… it’s like cupid hit me with his arrow all over again. It got me hot in my pants.” Cruella’s voice cracked as she spoke. The heat between her legs grew stronger when Ursula dipped two fingers deep inside her. No matter how many partners Cruella had had over the years, nobody was able to hit her sweet spot quite like Ursula did. Her body moved in sync with Ursula’s fingers.

            “Faster darling, I’m almost there.” Cruella cried out.

            Ursula wasted no time in pumping her fingers harder, until her girlfriend was crying out and coming undone. If her tentacles hadn’t been holding her up, Cruella would have been a puddle on the ground. Cruella was still panting as Ursula leaned her head on her chest.

            “I’m pretty sure all of Storybrooke heard you Cru.” She joked.

            “At least these people know what true love sounds like darling. Besides it’s pay back for all those nights we had to listen to Maleficent and Regina in the cabin.”


End file.
